


Araw araw kitang love

by playwanders



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwanders/pseuds/playwanders
Summary: "Imagine binuksan ko yung gripo tapos biglang bumuhos lahat ng pagmamahal ko sayo?"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	Araw araw kitang love

**Author's Note:**

> Salamat sa prompter para sa napaka cute na prompt!! Salamat din sa mga mods na sobrang understanding! hahaha. and thank you sa dalawang kaibigan ko for pushing me hanggang dulo nitong maikling fic na 'to. Prompter, para sayo 'to! :)

"Baek”

“What?” Asar niyang tugon kay Chanyeol. The super kulit na Civil Engineer major na madalas bumanat sakanya.

“Imagine binuksan ko yung gripo tapos biglang bumuhos lahat ng pagmamahal ko sayo?”

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes. Ito na naman si Chanyeol at sa mga banat niyang hindi nakakatuwa.

“Imagine binuksan ko mouth ko then all of a sudden nabara kita?”

  
And as usual, tinawanan lang siya ng binata na nakasukbit na ang bag at ready to go sa next class. Buti nalang talaga hindi sila magka-major kung hindi kada minuto na sumasakit ang ulo niya.

“Saan next class mo ngayon?”

“Why do you wanna know?”

  
“Ihahatid kita.”

“No thanks, I can go there without your help.”

“Okay, see you later!”, biglang paalam ng binata sakanya.

“What-” pero bago pa siya makasagot eh nauna na itong tumakbo para sumakay ng toki jeep. May pagkaway pa ang mokong at flying kiss na pinitik lang niya sa hangin.

“Wag mo ko mamimiss ha!”

OMG. So nakakahiya! He even made kaway kahit nasa loob na ng jeep! The nerve talaga that guy!

Nakayuko siyang lumabas ng AS para magpunta sa next class niya.

  
  


Nagkakilala lang naman sila ni Chanyeol dahil required ang lahat na magtake ilang general elective (GE) classes bago grumaduate. Pero hindi lahat nakukuha ng grad stat kahit pa mag I <3 CRS ka. Kaya sakto nalang na PI 100 aka The Life & Works of Jose Rizal yung parehas nilang naging klase kahit na sobrang pahirapan pa itong kunin tuwing enlistment. Tanda niya pa yung hirap to get a slot lang for that class. And he swore not to have a repeat of that day. Ibang stress ang nakuha niya na halos hindi na siya nakatulog for a week.

Dito niya naging classmate si Chanyeol kung saan pangit yung naging impression niya kasi late 'to pumasok tapos naka-pambahay lang? Seryoso ba 'to? Pero ano nga bang paki niya 'no?

Ang masaklap eh yung naging seatmate pa sila! Of all people naman na nasa klase na 'yon, sa tabing silya pa niya ang may bakante. ARGH.

“Hi”

Hindi niya pinansin ito at inabala ang sarili sa pagsusulat ng notes. Bahala siya diyan, wala siyang oras makipag-friends. Marami na siyang friends and graduating na siya.

  
“Sabi ko hi,” ulit nito.

Kausap ba siya o ibang tao ang binabati? Curious siya so don’t judge. Sinisilip-silip niya muna ang seatmate niya just to be sure. Pero kagaya ng nasa klase na iyon, nagsusulat na ‘to… pero hindi ng notes kundi doodles. What the heck.

“This is PI 100.”

Hindi niya napigilang sabihin dito na ikinagulat naman ng binata.

“This is PI 100 and not an art class.”

Pag-ulit niya baka sakaling maintindihan nito ang gusto niyang sabihin. Pero imbes na magalit ay ngumiti pa ang loko. Hindi alintana yung pagtaas niya ng kilay at pagtapik ng Gtech sa desk. That Gtech is so mahal for a college student like him!

“I know, pero lumabas naman si Sir Naval. Pwede ko naman siguro gawin yung gusto ko ‘no?”

He gave the lad stinky eyes before resuming back to his notes. Gusto na lang niya matapos ang klase na ‘to. He’s looking forward na mag lunch na rin dahil nagskip siya just to get a good seat. 

“Pwede ba ako makihiram ng ballpen?”

  
Seriously?

“And why?”

  
“Kasi wala ng tinta yung ballpen ko,”

“Do you think I have pakielam? You’re just making doodle lang naman, diba?”

  
Napakamot ulo na lang ang lalake. “Nagtatanong lang. Sungit mo naman. Okay lang naman sabihin mo na wala eh.”

Hindi na siya nito ginulo pa dahil pumasok na ulit ang prof nila for that class. Mga ilang minuto muna siyang nakinig bago niya nakita na gusto nitong magsulat pero wala namang extra ballpen.

My gosh, kasalanan pa ba niya yun? Bakit naman kasi mukha siyang so kawawa like that? Kinuha niya muna ang extra ballpen niyang pilot at iniabot sa seatmate niyang unang araw palang eh sakit na sa ulo.

Please. Ayaw na niya ng sakit sa ulo.

“Here,” alok niya sa extra ballpen na meron siya.

“Sure ka?”

“You don’t like ba? Get it na,”

Ngumiti lang ang lalake sa kanya.

“Thank you.”

  
  


Hours went by na parehas silang concentrated lang sa ginagawa. Seryoso siya na maka-graduate on time. Marami pa siyang plano 'no? He’ll take his Masters while working sa therapy center or hospital? As a Psych Major, marami siyang plano sa buhay.

Haaay.

“Chanyeol nga pala,”

Nilingon niya ang kaklase niyang nanghiram ng ballpen na ngayon ay iniaabot na ito sakanya with handshake.

“And?”

“Grabe namang sungit. Nagpapakilala lang naman ako sayo classmate.”

“Baekhyun,” sagot na lang niya para matigil lang ito sa pagkulit sa kaniya. Ayaw pa naman ni Baekhyun yung makulit. Madali siyang mairita, ganun.

“Ganda ng boses mo kapag hindi nagsusungit,” nakangiti pang sabi nito.

“And what are you trying to imply?”

  
“Na baka singer ka kasi ang ganda ng boses mo,”

“That’s nonsense, can I go now? Pwede ka na umalis sa way ko?”

Napapakamot nalang ng ulo ang binata sa inasal niya pero hindi nawawala ang ngiti sa mga labi nito. Hm, okay cute si new guy.

“Sure by all means, teka, nakalimutan ko yung name mo,”

Napamaang si Baekhyun sa binatang pinigilan pa siya na makalabas ng room.

“Can I call you mine?”

What. The. Heck.

  
“That’s so corny. Pwede next time stop na lang kasi ang cringe? Bye.”

  
  


-

“Soplaks ka na naman ng bebe mo?”

Agad na bati nito, akala mo kung ilan silang kakain kung maka-upo sa pang-apatan na table.

“Ulol, anong soplaks? Makikita niyo mamumulat din siya na ako ang para sa kanya.”

Nasa Mcdo sila ngayon kasama ang kaibigan niyang taga-Ateneo. Si Sehun Oh III. Ang kababata niya.

“Yuck. Kadiri ka talaga Chanyeolito.”

Tinignan niya muna ng masama si Sehun bago sinipa ang paa nito. “Huwag na huwag mo ko sabi tatawaging Chanyeolito. Ikatlong Oh.”

  
Ngumiwi lang ito matapos himasin ang nasaktan na binti. “Sounds so old! Parang si Lolo Papa ang tinatawag mo. Yiy. Pero bakit nananakit ka bro?”

Plastik na ngiti ang binigay niya rito bago nilantakan ang mga orders nito. Iba talaga kapag may mayamang kaibigan. Hindi problema ang pera pangkain. Sabagay, Sehun has it all. May itsura pero mas gwapo pa rin siya. Mayaman din at mas piniling mag-Ateneo para sa sa status.

“Ang tagal-tagal mo ng sinisipat yang sino mang Bebe mo na yan hindi ka pa rin nakakaporma?” Sehun says while munching his ebi burger.

  
“Paano ako poporma hindi tumatalab mga pick up lines ko!”

“Paanong tatalab ang bano mo magbitaw ng pick up lines? Geez, Chanyeolito, para kang high school bumanat!”, pang aasar pa ni Sehun na akala mo naman hindi nagdaan sa ganun.

  
“Alam mo maswerte ka na lang talaga binalikan ka ng bebe mo.”

“Buti nabanggit mo, kasama natin pala kakain si Lu kasama yung friend niya. Pakilala ko sayo para hindi ka na naghahabol diyan.”

Speaking of jowa, kaya pala marami silang order dahil kasama nilang magla-lunch ang boyfriend nitong si Luhan. Taga UP din pero ibang course. Pangalawang beses na rin niyang makikilala ito dahil hindi sila madalas nagpapang-abot ng schedule.

“Babs!” tawag ni Sehun sa kasintahan nitong papasok pa lang. “Here!”

Alam naman niya itsura ni Luhan maya na lang niya batiin.

“Babs, si Chanyeol diba kilala mo siya?”

  
“Oo, nameet ko na siya twice. Oo nga pala, I brought the friend I told you, nakapila lang sa counter,” ani Luhan na naupo sa tabi ni Sehun.   
  
Ah kaya pala gusto ni Sehun ang apatan dahil apat nga naman sila uupo.

“Hi, Luhan!” Bati niya dito. Infairness, cute si Luhan. Hindi halatang nasa senior year na dahil sa baby faced na mukha.

“Sayang nasa iisang campus lang tayo pero hindi nagkakasalubong.”

“Oo nga eh. Hectic sched ngayon dahil sa thesis na hinahabol ko matapos para wala na din akong problema.”

  
Napangiti si Luhan sa sinabi niya. “Alam mo ba Babs, may crush yang si Chanyeol.”

  
Sinipa niya ulit ang kaibigan at pinandilatan ng mata.

“Kaso basted lagi kasi ang pangit ng banat,” hindi pa tumigil si Sehun sa pambubuko sa mga ginawa niya.

  
“Thirdy.”

“ARAY! Nakaka-dalawa ka na ha!”   
  
“AW! LU TIGNAN MO 'TONG ISIP BATA MONG—”

  
  
  


“Lu, they don’t have the spicy burger na. That’s what I want pa naman.”

  
Parang nanlimig si Chanyeol sa kinaupan. Lumakas ba ang aircon sa loob? Hindi naman. Umuulan ba? Hindi rin naman. Pero bakit… bakit bigla siyang nilamig pagkarinig sa boses nito?

“Aww, sayang. Maybe sa susunod ulit ibabalik nila. So what did you get?”

“Chicken burger with fries na lang since gutom na din ako. Dito ba ako uupo?”

“Ah yes! B, this is my boyfriend, Sehun, and his best friend, Chanyeol.”

  
  


Parehas silang nakatingin lang sa isa’t-isa. Walang nagsasalita.

“Akalain mo yun sa laki ng katipunan, pagtatagpuin tayo ulit ng tadhana?”

Nag-make face lang si Baekhyun.

“You know what, sa laki ng katipunan, bakit you pa ang dapat kong makita?”

“Pero hindi ba mas akalain mo yun, sa dami ng pwede mong maging kaibigan, boyfriend pa ng kaibigan ko, baka sign na ito na ako na pala ang magiging boyfriend mo.”

Hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol na asarin at landiin ang binatang cute na cute sa suot nito. Kahit haggard, pretty pa rin. Mga tipuhan niya talaga yung mga ganyan.

“Oh my gosh. You know what, sa dami ng pwedeng maging friend ng boyfriend ng friend ko, you pa? Maybe this is a sign na stop your ilusyon na daw,” matalim na sagot ni Baekhyun kahit na nakangiti.

Kung sagutan lang din naman hindi mo matatalo si Baekhyun dahil sobrang taray niya madalas talaga walang nakakalapit na mga kaklase nila dito. Pili nga lang din nakakausap nito sa Rizal class nila.

“BOOM!”

Sinubukan ulit sipain ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan pero hindi na niya maabot dahil umiwas na. Nakaready na ang kolokoy sa magiging ganti niya. Mamaya talaga ‘to sa kanya eh.

“Babs... “ saway naman ni Luhan sa boyfriend niyang parang bata na naka-belat pa kay Chanyeol. “So magkakilala na pala kayo?”

“Unfortunately, yes. Siya yung sinasabi ko sayo.”

“Uyy, nakukwento mo na ako? I’m touched. Hayaan mo nakukwento na din kita.”

Nag-roll eyes na lang si Baekhyun sa kanya na sinuklian niya ng ngiti. Syempre smile smile na lang tayo muna.

“Not for a good reason. I told Luhan na may stalker ako na makulit na hindi marunong magbitaw ng pick up lines.”

  
“Boom times two…” mahinang bulong ni Sehun.

“Okay lang. Sooner or later sa pick up lines ko din naman ikaw matutuwa.”

  
“Never,” sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya bago ito nagsimulang kumain.

“We’ll see about that,” kindat niya rito. Syempre with matching vomit face na ikinatawa na lang nila.

  
  
  
  


“Kuya Baek, tama po ba?” tanong sa kanya ng isang sophomore.

Taga-supervise na lang siya sa org nila na Buklod Isip. Aside kasi sa tapos naman na siyang maging president noon, hindi na rin niya kayang isabay pa. Ang masama eh sa kanila magaganap ang taunang PSYnergy.

Ang PSYnergy ay isang kumperensiyang inihahandog ng mga mag-aaral ng Sikolohiya na kasapi ng TATSULOK para sa mga kapwa mag-aaral ng Sikolohiya mula sa iba’t ibang kolehiyo at unibersidad. Ang dalawang araw na kumperensiyang iyon ay may layuning pagbuklurin ang mga mag-aaral sa pagpapalawig ng kaalaman hinggil sa Sikolohiya sa pamamagitan ng paglulunsad ng workshops at paper-sharing.

Ang masama pa ay kakaunting oras na lamang ang meron sila para mapaghandaan ang nalalapit na conference. Apat na buwan to be exact dahil katatapos lang ng SP Primer nung September.

February ang target date at halos naghahanap na sila kung saan pwedeng idaos ang nasabing ganap. Pwede naman sa Bahay ng Alumni or sa Engg Theatre kaso paunahan na lang talaga sila ng pagpapareserve lalo na ang napili nilang buwan eh buwan din na halos lahat ng course at department ay may ganap. Idagdag mo pang February ang UP Fair.

“Nakakuha na ba tayo ng schedule sa Bahay ng Alumni?” tanong niya sa current president ng Bukluran na si Mark.

“Aalamin ko palang ngayon Kuya, ang dami kasing may event tapos kasabay pa natin.”

“Eh what about that theatre in Engineering? Do they still have a slot ba for the date we choose?”

“Ohh, I’ll ask po kay Hyuck kung makakadaan siya mamaya.”

Hands-on pa rin siya sa bukluran dahil ito talaga ang passion niya. Giving lectures kaya nga balak niya mag-apply din na lecturer sa ibang school bago bumalik sa UP.

Tumango na lang siya at nagligpit ng gamit.

He thought of reading this dream analysis book muna sa acad oval. Tutal maganda naman yung panahon at mahangin bago man lang siya umuwi.

  
  
  
  


“Kuya Chan!”, tawag ng sophomores kay Chanyeol.

“Ano mga chong?”,. bati niya sa mga ito na nag fi-fieldwork.

“Makakapasa ba kami sa course na ‘to?”

“Oo naman! Sipag at tyaga lang mga bata. Tapos focus. Kamusta ba? Alam niyo naman na yan diba? Control point?”, nguso niya sa ginagawa ng mga ito.

Napangisi siya dahil naalala niya yung ginagawa nila before.

“Pagamit nga. Tignan ko kung tama yung ginagawa niyo.”

Gawain na ng mga engineering boys ang sumilip gamit ang TS (total station) para maghanap ng girls sa oval.

Now it’s time to use it again. Pinihit nya muna ang TS palayo sa prism na target nung mga bata. 

Hmm, mga couples na nag-aaway, mga couples na naglalandian at mga singles na mag-isa.

He was about to point towards the prism again nang may mamataan siya.

“Kuya ano yan ha?”

“Ssshh, tuturuan ko kayo ng pinagbabawal na technic mamaya. Pagamit muna saglit. May titignan lang ako.”

Hindi naman na siya kinulit at mas lalo nya lang finocus dito.

“Cute,” mahina niyang sabi. Tama lang para siya lang ang makarinig. “Okay, yun lang. Thanks mga bata!”

“Pero sabi mo tuturuan mo pa kami kuya!”

“May class pa ako. Turuan ko kayo bukas. Alam niyo naman kung saan ako pwedeng hanapin diba?”

Hindi na siya nagpaligoy-ligoy at dumaan mismo sa gilid nito. Bahagyang sinilip ang lanyard na suot.

_ “Hmm, Psych.” _

  
  
  
  


“Magandang hapon, Baek.”

  
“Walang maganda sa afternoon.”

Tawa na lang ang sinagot nito sa kanya. Nakakairita talaga ang boses nitong tangkad na ‘to. Kala mo he’s funny eh not naman!

“What’s funny?”

“Wala, masaya lang ako na makasama ka ulit for this class again.”

  
“Oh good for you but not for me.”

  
“Question.”

  
“Who you?”

  
Tumawa ulit ito na akala mo baliw. Buti na lang wala pa yung professor nila at halos lahat eh nagdadaldalan.

“May naging jowa ka na?”

“Why d’you wanna know?”

Nagkibit-balikat lang ang binata, umayos ng upo at humarap sa kanya. “Just curious kasi parang hindi ka welcoming sa mga tao?”

“I’m not welcoming sa mga people like you,” sagot niya habang nagtitingin sa planner niya. Gahol na talaga sila sa panahon. January na at February ang balak nila.

“You have a conference?” usisa nitong unggoy sa tabi niya.

“Obvious ba?”

  
“Wala pa kayong place?”

“Again, obvious ba?”

“At isa ang Engg Theatre sa gusto niyo?”

“My gosh, Chanyeol. Yes, obvious ba again?”

Ngumiti lang ang matangkad na binata sa kanya na may kakaibang tenga pero pamatay na dimple. “Hindi eh, kaya nga nagtatanong. Gusto mo tulong?”

Yung kilay niya napataas ng kusa sa klase ng pagtanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. “What’s the catch?”

Hindi siya naniniwala na walang kapalit yung magiging tulong nito. Sa karakas nito? Ha! Asa.

“Don’t be masungit to me na,” sagot ni Chanyeol na may nakakalokong ngiti sa labi. Bago umayos nung nakita niyang seryoso siya. “Wala, huwag ka na lang masungit. I want to be friends na lang.”

“I have a lot of friends na kaya,” sagot niya pabalik sa damuhong seatmate niya.

“Eh di boyfriend na lang.”

What? Did he hear it right?   
  
“Just joking!” Mabilis na bawi ni Chanyeol nung makita niyang napahigpit yung hawak niya sa ballpen. Kaya naman nag-peace sign pa ang mokong saka nagsalita ulit. Napakadaldal, hindi naman siya interesadong malaman sasabihin nito.

“Alam mo ba,  lahat ng problema ay may solusyon.”

“I know. Kaya can you stop na?”

Napapa-roll eyes siya ng wala sa oras. At aba hindi pa pala ito tapos?

“Kapag walang solusyon, wag mo na lang problemahin.”

“Are you done?”

“Sungit,” mahinang sagot ni Chanyeol na saktong pagpasok ng prof nila kaya hindi na siya nakapagrebut pa.

  
  
  
  


“Kuya Baek, may problema,”

Oh not again.

“What is it?”

Nagkakamot noong sumagot si Mark. “Taken na ang Bahay ng Alumni sa schedule na pinili natin. Hindi na din ako umabot sa Engineering dahil may klase ako.”

Ngayon pa lang sumasakit na ang ulo ni Baekhyun. Ewan ba niya, bakit kasi pinili pa ang February, pwede namang i-March na lang. Pero sige, push na yan eh.

“Oh no…”

Saan pa sila maghahanap ng venue na kayang mag-accommodate ng 200 participants from different affiliated schools?

“Stay here, I’m gonna talk with someone. You pray lang na mahelp niya tayo,” sabay alis papunta sa lugar na may hula siyang nandun ang binata.

  
  
  


“Kuya, kuya, may papalapit.”

  
“Ganda ba yan?”

“Cute kuya…” ani pa ng juniors na tinutulungan niya sa pagrereview.

“May kilala akong mas cute pa diyan.”

“Pero kuya satin lang nakatingin.”

“Baka sayo may crush Jaehyun?”

“Hindi ang sungit tignan eh!”

Nagkibit-balikat na lang siya at hinarap dito ang yellow paper na may problem sample para sa Math 55 ng mga ito.

  
“Hey, Chanyeol.”

“Hey, wazzup,” agarang sagot ni Chanyeol pero agad napaangat ng ulo nung marealize na hindi niya ka-bro ang kumausap sa kanya. “Hi, ‘by!”

  
“Baby????” gulat na bulungan ng mga sophomores.

“I mean, B. As in Baekhyun.”

Tumalikod muna siya para bulungan ang mga ito. “Huwag kayong issue.”

“Chanyeol. I need your help.”

  
“Ohhh, anong maitutulong ko sa cute kong classmate?”

Baekhyun crossed his arms. “Stop your pambobola ha?”

Tinaas lang niya ang mga kamay to surrender. Mahirap na.

“Can you help us sa pagkuha ng slot for the Engg Theatre?” walang paligoy-ligoy na tanong ni Baekhyun. Kahit naman siya ay nahihiya manghingi ng tulong dito lalo na madalas niyang binabara.

  
“Kiss muna,” biro niya pa sa binatang halos magkasalubong na ang kilay sa pagkarambol-rambol dahil sa inis sa kanya. “Joke lang, chill ka lang. Ito na nga, dahil mabait ako tutulungan kita.”

“Thank you.”

Mahinang sambit ni Baekhyun. Oh wow, hindi siya sanay na malumanay at hindi nagtataray ang binatang napaka-cute sa suot na oversized polo na naka-tuck in sa pants na suot. Parang batang nawawala. Masarap angkinin.

  
  


“Bakit kailangan pa kasama ako?” tanong ni Baekhyun nung walang paalam siyang hinila nito papunta sa Engg Department. “Do they need my presence there ba?”

“Oo, kailangan nila makakita ng maganda para naman hindi na sila masungit,” sagot naman ng binata na hawak-hawak pa din ang kamay niya.

Pero imbes na sumama siya sa loob eh ito na lang daw ang papasok, aba, ba't sinama pa siya? Titignan daw muna nito kung mainit ang ulo ng mga tao at kung hindi saka lang siya pwedeng sumama dito.

Medyo matagal ha? Mga ilang oras siya pwedeng maghintay? Mga 30 mins ba keri whoops na? Naghintay muna siya, nakikiramdam din kasi hindi naman sila magka-college.

Hirap kaya intindihin minsan kung paano mag process ng thoughts ang mga engineer.

Paalis na sana siya para sabihin na lang na maghihintay na lang siya sa ibang lugar nang saktong lumabas itong nakangiti.

“Yes, Ma’am. Promise! Thanks, Sir! Babawi po ako next time!”

Lumingon ito sa kanya.

“Approved,” two thumbs up at kindat.

And the day seems a little brighter for him.

  
  
  


Isang buwan.

At main event na nila kasabay pa ang UP Fair na inaabangan ng marami. Pero wala siyang pakielam. Hindi niya magawang maexcite dahil halo-halo na rin naman ang nararamdaman niya.

Taga-check na lang naman si Baekhyun pero ang pressure andun pa rin. Dapat na kay Mark na ang pressure pero dahil pabibo siya, ayan damay na rin.

“Problema?”

Hand-in-hand silang nagtutulungan ni Chanyeol. Pahirap dahil ayaw nitong iba ang kausap sa org nila kung hindi siya lang. 

He rolled his eyes before snatching the coke in can na iniaabot nito.

“Obvious ba?” Tinignan niya ulit ang listahan ng mga dadalo, ang gastos at saang supplier kukuha.

Checking na lang naman na siya pero bakit pakiramdam niya nasa kanya ang responsibilidad? Siguro kasi he wanted to impress the students? He wanted to show them UP? Well, alam naman niyang everyone knows about their university pero iba pa rin kapag ibang aspeto ang ipapakita nila.

“Mali ‘to,” turo ni Chanyeol sa isang cell sa excel sheet na kanina niya pa tinitignan. Kanina pa rin kamo siya nagcocompute. He hates Math kaya nga siya nag-Psych pero who would’ve thought na maraming Math din ang Psych with analization? Buti na lang din matiyaga siya sa pag-aaral.

“Kaya hindi nagtutugma yung dalawa,” pagtuloy pa nito habang abala na ngumangata ng Piattos.

“I’m inggit. You can enjoy your last sem here in UP skipping around while I’m here stuck pa rin sa punyetang sheet na ‘to,” nanggigigil na pukpok niya sa lamesa. Hindi pwede sa laptop. Baka sakalin na siya ng parents niya.

“Ganun daw kapag gwapo.”

“Oh I didn’t hear anything. May narinig ka? I think someone is hallucinating.”

Tawang malakas lamang ang binato ni Chanyeol. Dalawang linggo na niyang kasa-kasama ang binatang kinakainisan niya. Paminsan-minsan nagbabato pa rin ng korning banat pero most of the time mas helpful pa ito.

“Baek, pwede bang tumingin ka sakin habang nakatingin ako sayo?”

Lumingon naman si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol with kunot noo. “And why is that?”

“Para naman masabi ko na may pagtingin tayo sa isa’t-isa.”

At kumindat pa ang mokong.

  
  


Antok na antok na siya. Bukod sa nagtatapos siya ng thesis, sumasabay din yung event nila. Problemado rin siya kasi he wanted it to be perfect.

Nasa Engg library siya. Akala nga ng ibang kaklase at kakilala niya, sila na ni Chanyeol dahil halos hindi na sila mapaghiwalay. Kung alam lang nito kung gaano kagulo ang sistema nila.

Everytime he’ll check the venue at magpapa-approve ng mga equipments, dadaan kay Chanyeol. LAHAT. Napaka-intrimidido talaga!

“Ughhh, he’s so nakaka…”

“I’m so nakaka?”

“Gosh!” Napalundag talaga siya sa gulat dahil sa antok na nga siya, may gulat factor pa.

“Silence.”

Napatahimik tuloy sila agad.

“Can’t you be more like ano, like, like… ugh… I need a good coffee break from all these messes. You! Ikaw!” Dinuro-duro siya ng binatang cute na cute sa suot na hoodie at naka-cap.

“Who? Me? Yes, me? Why me?”

“I’m not nakikipagbiruan ha!”

Kagaya ng dati kinurot lang ni Chanyeol ang pisngi niya. “Cute mo talaga.” Na agad din naman niyang sinaway.

“Alam mo may alam akong pinakamasarap na kape.”

“What’s that na naman?” Sabay hikab. Let him sleep please.

Sinundot ni Chanyeol ang pisngi niya, “Syempre ang maKAPEling ka,” sabay hila sa kanya. “Tara kape tayo libre ko na pero sa mura lang ha?”

No choice naman siya, free coffee sounds nice.

  
  


Two weeks to go at event na nila. Okay naman na ang lahat. Yung mga lanyards, freebies, certificates, print outs and iba pang kailangan nila ang kulang.

Ang nakakaloka kasi kanina niya pa hinahanap si Chanyeol pero wala, panay din ang tawag niya sa phone nito pero nagriring lang. Nasuyod na nga ata niya ang buong Melchor.

“My gosh, kapag I need your help saka wala…”

Nag-back out kasi yung isang supplier nila, he’ll ask Chanyeol lang for his opinion kasi technically involved na rin sa planning ang binata. He made it easier sa totoo lang. Naappreciate niya yung pagiging organized nito.

Sometimes he’ll find him na nagtututor ng mga freshmen to juniors na CE or kaya ME minsan pa ibang course. Doon nga lang din niya nalaman na matalino and candidate for latin honor ang binata.

“Hello,”

“Who you?”

“Sungit. Miss mo na ba ako niyan agad?”

Hindi niya pinansin ang binata at tuloy lang na naglakad. “Hala sorry na nga. Nakatulog ako sa library.”

“Again, who you?”

“Cute mo eh no, halika na nga.”

“You know namumuro ka na kakapisil ng cheeks ko, can you please keep your hands to yourself?”

Pero imbes na mainis sa mga sinasabi niya, Chanyeol will always, always, smile at him. Parang walang problema sa mundo.

“May sariling buhay ata kamay ko, gusto laging abot-kamay ka lang.”

“Oh my gosh, is that a banat?!”

“Hindi ka pa ba sanay? Halika na libre na lang kita isaw at pag-usapan natin yang dala-dala mong proposal.” Nguso nito sa papel na dala niya.

One thing about Chanyeol, the joker and the super ugly bumanat? Observer.

  
  


Sabi nga nila hindi lahat ng masaya, masaya talaga. Minsan ito na lang yung way nila para masabi na kahit papaano may pag-asa pa pala.

Aksidente lang naman niyang nalaman. He didn’t mean to, actually. Nakihiram lang siya ng phone rito para matawagan si Mark para mag-confirm pero bago pa siya makatawag eh may tumatawag na rito.

“Tangkad, your Mom’s calling.”

Pero parang hindi siya naririnig ng binata so inulit niya. “Your mom is calling-”

“Hayaan mo siya.”

It’s a different Chanyeol. Malayo sa mapagbiro at may baong lumang jokes or banats. Hindi niya alam if magtatanong ba siya o hindi.

Hinayaan niya muna ‘to. Nakamasid lang siya kasi hindi siya sanay okay? Ang tahimik. No jokes, no simpleng pick up lines. Pero the more he stayed silent, the more na bothered siya.

“Tangkad…”

“Their annulment is granted today.”

Annulment? “Who?”

“My parents.”

Oh.

Huminga ito ng malalim. “I am ready. Well, I thought I was. Yet half of me is still hoping na masalba pa marriage nila…”

Napakagat labi siya. It’s a sad day for a happy guy.

“How are you feeling?”

“Honestly?”, tumingin ito sa kanya, kahit anong conceal nito, expressive pa rin ang tila tsokolateng mata ni Chanyeol. “Awful. Bad. Worse. Parang taong niyurakan ang pagkatao.”

“The last one is… shit.”

Natawa ito ng bahagya. “Shit talaga.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Wala ka namang kasalanan. Hindi mo naman kasalanan na naghiwalay parents ko today o malaman mo yun.”

“Pero I feel bad…” he unconsciously pouted pala kaya Chanyeol flicked his lips. “Arouch! That’s so masakit!”

“Kasi bakit nafi-feel bad ka, hindi naman ikaw ang dahilan… umamin ka nga…”

Naniningkit ang matang tinignan siya ng binata na kahit papano may nakakaloko ng ngiti sa labi.

“Excuse me naman?!”

“I’m glad. Kala ko karibal ko pa isa sa parents ko sayo eh.”

Karibal.

“Huh?”

“Wala ang sabi ko ang galing mo naman sa puzzle.”

“Puzzle???”

“Oo kasi alam mo yun, nagsisimula palang araw ko pero nabuo mo na agad.”

Ewan ba niya bakit siya tawang-tawa kahit ang corny. Mangiyak-ngiyak pa siya at halos hindi na matigil.

“Saya ka na nyan?”

“Oo kasi you’re funny…” sagot niya habang nagpupunas ng luha kakatawa.

Lumawak ang ngiti ni Chanyeol.

“You’re funny-ra ng araw…” sagot niya bago pa ulit humirit ang matangkad na binata.

“Ay weh di na masaya.”

  
  
  
  


One week before the event.

Busy ang lahat. May ibang hell week, may ibang naghahabol ng thesis deadlines, may nag-aayos for UP Fair and ibang events per colleges and yung iba…

“Alam mo napapaisip ako minsan,” ani Chanyeol sa tabi niya. Parehas silang nakatanaw at pinapanuod sa kani-kanilang ginagawa ang mga estudyanteng haggard, stressed at walang tulog.

“What?”

Isa rin sa nakasanayan niya yung paminsan-minsang pagshare nito ng mga naiisip. Mostly, napapaisip siya as a Psych major, he speaks like a Philosophy major kasi! Don’t judge.

“Na siguro bintana ka sa eroplano,” nakatingin pa rin sa sunken garden ang binata.

He rolled his eyes pero unlike before, may ngiti na siya sa labi. “Make it good.”

Nilingon siya ni Chanyeol, ngiting may dimples. Goodness gracious. “Tumingin kasi ako sayo tapos abot langit na ang naramdaman ko.”

Natawa siya ng konti pero bakit biglang uminit? Itinago sa pag-iling ang namumulang pisngi. “You’ll not gonna let go sa mga banats mo ha?”

Nagkibit-balikat ito, umayos ng upo sa damuhan. “Nope. Haaay. Alam mo madalas kong kantahin?”

“Ano na naman? My god, are you not tapos pa ba?”

“Yung my toes, my knees, my crush is manhid.”

“That’s so luma!” sa sobrang korni ni Chanyeol, halos pagtinginan na sila ng tao sa lakas ng tawa niya.

“Haaay, so manhid.” Panggagaya nito sa arte niyang pananalita.

  
  
  


The day of Psynergy.

Lahat abala. Lahat may ginagawa at kausap. Maraming attendees today, marami ring mga professors and advisers na kasama. Siguro kasi sumabay sila sa Cosmos.

Nasa sideline lang siya, nakatingin sa clipboard to see if nasusunod sa oras ang program. Nag-aassist, nagsasagot ng mga tanong sa kanya.

“Ay tilapya!” agad niyang nilingon ang binatang tumatawa at may hawak na malamig na kape. “You like making me gulat ha!”

Umayos naman ito pero halatang tuwang-tuwa pa rin sa prank. “Of course, I like you…”

Napatigil siya, siguro naramdaman din nito kaya agad bumawi. “I mean autocorrect, I like making you gulat kasi yun,”

Pero his brown eyes says otherwise.

  
  


“At last!! Natapos din! Congrats, tatsulok!” Bati niya sa mga batang kasapi ng pambansang organisasyon.

Halos yakapin naman siya nila Mark sa sobrang pasasalamat sa pag-aassist niya hanggang dulo. Natapos sila just before the Cosmos starts.

Ganda pa naman ng line up pero wala siyang ticket. Hindi na siya nakabili pa at pagod na rin siya.

He just wanted to lay in his bed and sleep all day. Tapos next week haharapin naman niya yung thesis niya. Haaay, buhay life.

“Lalim naman ng buntong-hininga na yan.”

Napaangat ang ulo niya sa pagkakayuko, nakita niya ang binatang palapit sa kanya. He’s pretty tall, kapag nag-uusap sila, nakatingala siya rito and he hates it. Para siyang bata. He’s also good-looking, hindi niya maidedeny yan. Kanina nung nag-decide si Chanyeol na tumulong, everyone seems to be hyper aware of his presence.

Halos lahat napapalingon, kahit yung iba subtle pang ginagawa. Eyesore kasi. Ang tangkad-tangkad tapos ang tangkad. Yeah, that’s all. Baka sabihin niyo masyado niya ng pinupuri ang binatang ‘yon no? No kaya. He’s just… thankful. Yes.

“I’m tired, let me be kaya.”

“Ay tired ka na? I thought you wanted to see Cosmos ngayon?”

Tumabi ito sa kanya. May dinukot mula sa bulsa ng pantalon. “I got two tickets pa naman.”

“Oh!!! How!!!?”

Nag-act pa itong pa cool, may pag chuckle pa ang mokong.

“You know…”

“Not that tone…”

“Connections. Sa dami ng kinailangan nila sakin, tickets nalang maibibigay nila as payment.”

“So you mean???”

“Yes, inaaya kita manuod.” Tinignan nito ang suot na relos. “Tara na, pakiramdam ko makakahabol pa tayo sa first half of performers.”

Chanyeol held his hand.

  
  


And maybe, he liked it a little bit too much.

  
  


“Ang daming tao, mukhang patapos na ang performance hindi pa tayo nakakapasok…”

Ang OA kasi ng pila. Ang liit lang ng event area pero ang mga taong gustong makapasok at makabili pa ng tickets, sandamakmak.

“Ako pa ba? Chanyeol Park ‘to. Magtiwala ka sa kagwapuhan ko.”

Pipigilan niya pa sana ang binata dahil dire-diretso sila sa entrance. Halos nakatingin sa kanila ang mga nakapila pa.

“Uy, Kuya Chan!”

“Pwede na ba akong pumasok?”

“Oo naman. Ticket na lang. Siya na ba yung sinasabi mo?” sabay nguso sa kanya, napatingin din ito sa magkahawak nilang kamay. “Goodluck!”

“Don’t worry about that. Dapat lang paunahin nila ako ang dami nilang hiningi saking opinyon eh.”

Ang daming tao. Halos lahat may dalang bulaklak. May mga heart balloons din.

O M G.

February 14 ba ngayon? Freaking Valentine's Day?

Sana all.

Pero… looking at their hands… okay na rin pala.

Hindi niya napansin na nasa gitna na rin pala siya. Sakto ang lapit sa stage, nasa gilid niya si Chanyeol. Ayos. Itchyworms na ang magpeperform na saktong “Akin ka na lang” ang tinutugtog. Halos lahat nagsigawan. Alam na alam ang lyrics at sinasabayan.

He’s enjoying it too! Sino bang walang may kilala sa bandang ‘to? Even Chanyeol.

Na nakatingin sa kanya. Alam niya kumakanta lang naman 'to pero…

“Akin ka nalang. Iingatan ko ang puso mo.”

Then the song abruptly stopped. “Dahil February 14 ngayon, mga dude parechong, sa mga taong hindi makaamin. Ito na ang pagkakataon mo para sabihing…”

_ Akin ka na lang _

_ Liligaya ka sa pag-ibig ko _

_ Akin ka na lang _

_ Wala nang hihigit pa sa 'yo _

Para na siyang nakatulos na lang sa kinatatayuan niya. Ineenjoy pa rin niya pero hyper aware na rin siya sa binata. Baka naman pagod lang yun hindi ba?

Ilang kanta pa at nagpalit na ng banda. Autotelic naman this time. Pero dumadami na rin ang tao at sumisikip na rin. Kaya wala na rin silang nagawa kung hindi ang magdikit pa.

“Nasa moshpit ba us?”

“Ha?” yumuko ito at nilapit ang tenga para marinig pa siya lalo.

“I said, if nasa moshpit ba us? It’s really really crowded!”

Luminga-linga ito, advantage dahil sa tangkad. Kaya agad na naman siya nitong hinila palayo pero sumakto rin kasing Moonstar88 na ang magpeperform.

“Maligayang araw ng mga puso! Itong kantang isusunod namin… para sa lahat. Mapa-babae o lalake ka man, pantay pantay tayo dito,”

Unang bagsak pa lang ay alam na ng tao ang kanta. Hiyawan agad. Some are even kiligs with their boyfriends and girlfriends. Sana all nalang.

_ Panalangin ko sa habang buhay _

_ Makapiling ka Makasama ka _

_ Yan ang panalangin ko _

At dahil dumadami ang tao, sumisikip. Nagkakatulakan ng kaunti at… hindi na niya makita ang nasa harap dahil sa liit niya.

So what Chanyeol did is lumikod ito para masandalan niya, as well as madali siyang maprotektahan.

Pigil na pigil siya sa mga small gestures ni Chanyeol.

“Ayos ka lang?” tanong nito na yumuko, sakto ang bibig sa tenga niya.

Shet. Goosebumps na kaya napatango siya. Lalim pala ng boses ng tangkad na 'to kapag hindi nagjo-joke?

They’re enjoying the song. Nakakakilig pala 'no? Sa apat na taon niya sa UPD ito palang ang unang beses niyang maka-attend, usually kasi umuuwi na lang siya dahil walang kasama.

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang dalawang braso niya, like he’s protecting him para hindi matumba sa mga taong wala na atang pakielam basta makapag-enjoy.

Yumuko ang binata so he thought he’ll gonna say something until…

“Alam mo ba, sabi nila kapag first time mo daw umattend sa UP Fair, mag pray ka?”

“Huh? Talaga?”

“Oo kaya nga,” at nagsimula nga itong sumabay sa acapella. “Panalangin ko sa habang buhay. Makapiling ka. Makasama ka. Yan ang panalangin ko.”

Everyone is singing along with Moonstar88 pero all he can hear is Chanyeol and the way he sings.

“I like you.”

I like you.

“Ang sabi ko, gusto kita.”

“Huh?”

“Gustong-gusto kita, Baekhyun.”

Wala siyang masabi. Kahit expected na niya iba pa rin pala kapag narinig mo ng seryoso. Parang nag short circuit na lang lahat sa utak niya. Parang lahat ng gusto niyang sabihin nawala. Buti na lang hindi yun tinake ni Chanyeol as a bad thing.

“Liligawan kita.”

Sasagot sana siya pero nagsalita ulit ito. “Liligawan kita at wala kang choice.”

“At bakit wala akong choice?” Sagot niya rito, kabadong-kabado pa rin.

“Wala ka dapat maging choice kundi ako.”

Natawa siya. Same old Chanyeol.

Those little things na wala sa hinagap niya, magiging parte na rin pala niya.

“Then court me for real.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Bastos ka ah!” Biglang sabi ng binata na kinagulat niya. Nasa lagoon lang sila, naghihintay na lang ng graduation.

“What did I do na naman?!”

“Bakit hindi ka man lang nagpaalam?!”

Naguguluhan na siya teka. “What are you even?!”

“Kasi naman! Tuloy-tuloy kang pumasok sa puso ko!”

Mabilis niyang sinapak ang binata. “Para kang baliw.”

“Ahuh, baliw sayo.” Sabay kindat.

“Are you kirat and panay kindat? Oh wait, that rhymes!” Tuwang-tuwa niyang sabi dito.

“May tanong ako.”

“Make sure it’s serious.”

Palubog na ang araw. Nag-uumpisa na ring mamulaklak ang mga sunflower. Hudyat na nga ng nalalapit na pagtatapos nila.

Chanyeol will receive the second highest latin honor sa batch nila. And he is never been this proud para rito, sa mga puyat at hirap nilang naranasan para mairaos ang huling taon.

“Pwede na ba kitang abutin?”

At isa talaga ito sa hindi magbabago.

“Kasi ikaw ang isa sa pangarap ko.”

If he’s still the same Baekhyun, he would’ve had another rebut para dito, pero ngayon?

“Eh ikaw pwede na ba kitang sagutin?”

Tinignan lang siya ni Chanyeol. May ngiting hindi maitatanggi na kinikilig.

“Kasi ikaw lang yung para sa akin?”

“FUCK YEAH!”

  
  


**E N D**


End file.
